Kurasa
Kurasa(くらさ,Kurasa) is a Jōnin-level shinobi who originates from and is also the leader of Kuroiryuu. Background Kurasa was born to an unknown couple in . When the Fifth Shinobi World War had ended his village had been destroyed in the crossfire of the war. While travelling the countryside he had meet Senzai a boy from who's home was also destroyed in the war. They began to travel until the two boys came Land of Sunshine and was taken in by Anzen Kenja. After his training was done he left for the Land of Origin In his youth, Kurasa had wanted to leave his home in search for something greater. As years passed he had begun to travel the world in search of that thing. While on one of his travels to the he meet and befreinded a young boy named Kensai. Kurasa had thaought that this is what he was looking for, a pupil to train and teach. As three years passed on Kurasa had noticed that Kensai had awakened the Rinnegan after that Kurasa had begun training him in many strange ways stating that With those eyes his hearts is pure and it must be trained. After seeing that Kensai's hearts was too weak Kurasa had left the boy with these words Your heart may not be pure of darkness but I can see that is neither light or dark. After a decade had passed and the Neo Akatsuki War had ended Kurasa had retuned home and decided to give up on finding something greater. Two more years had passed and the Second Neo Akatsuki War had passed. After three months Kurasa was called to Hakkingakure in order to take and look after Sabishii, after noticing that Hyōko was sealed inside of him he decided to take the boy and raise him. After a decade of training Sabishii, Kurasa had intended to use the tailed beast for his own personal gain. He later formed the organization Kuroiryuu. It is later revealed that he had a son who would later become Haru Uzumaki. During his time with Meiun as his apprentice he had helped Hahaoya in some manner of predicament. Appearance Kurasa appears as an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He overall appears as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power. Kurasa's clothing is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. Personality Much like Kensai and Aoi Hyūga, Kurasa is shown to be a cunning, callous, and pragmatic being with the sole goal. The lives of innocent people and even his closest friends meaning absolutely nothing to him. To this end, he is willing to put whatever he pleases on the line or destroy anything in his way, demonstrated when he manipulated several characters such as Uchuu, Hari, Hinote, Sabishii and even Sen Uchiha. Furthermore, when Sabishii asked Kurasa why his father and Aoi died, he simply told them that it was their destiny to fall. Kurasa also tends to have a series of back-up plans to occur whenever his previous scheme fails. Kawarama mentions this to Sen while discussing Kurasa, and describes him as a brilliant strategist. Abilities His age often causing opponents to underestimate him, Kurasa is an extremely skilled shinobi. Able to transport if he is in danger, Kurasa strikes opponents with powerful, fast-paced attacks. He also can bombard foes with lightning, wind, and earth-based ninjutsu. His ninjutsu skills are some of the most advanced seen, able to create massive rock formations and pillars, encase his enemy's body in lightning, and project a gust of wind powerful enough to send Kawarama and Daiki Kaito flying from his hand. Over the years has managed to create a separate dimension. Kenjutsu Sometime after leaving Kensai, Kurasa much like Uchuu was able to use his sword known as the Kyoufu. Much like Kingdom the weapon is shrouded in mystery however Kurasa has been able to master his sword as he is able to summon it at will. Kurasa is very skilled in the weapon as he could take down several hakkin shinobi with relative ease. He is also able to match skill with Kawarama Uchiha, a shinobi renowned for his kenjutsu. Joukai Heiki Techniques Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Due too his thirst for power, Kurasa has mastered various Chakra Natures. He is able to use the Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration and the Lightning Release: Yata Wall. He is also a skilful Wind Release user as he is able to perform the Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, and Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique. However his most powerful nature is the Earth Release, he was trained in this nature he discovered the Small King's Canyon. He later began to train himself in earth release and learned many techniques such as the Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, and the Earth Release: Golem Technique. Intelligence As an adult, Kurasa is an observant and sharp thinker, capable of reading through deception. He can formulate complicated plans well in advance and accurately predict how others will act in a given set of circumstances. Even on the rare occasions where Kurasa is caught off-guard he is capable of creating counter-strategies while maintaining a calm and composed demeanor. During his training with Anzen he was able to learn more about the world and about ninjutsu. Historical Knowledge Trivia *"Kurasa" (暗さ) can be translated as "Darkness" or "Gloom". *Kurasa is one of my second oldest characters, with Anzen being the first and Hahaoya being the third. *According to the databook(s): **Kurasa's hobby's are , finding students, and telling . **Kurasa's favorite food is . **Kurasa wishes to fight Senzai, Hashirama Haabu, and Kawarama Uchiha. *Kurasa's theme is [http://www.destinyislands.com/music/bbs-days/bbs-2-18-The-Key-of-Darkness.mp3| Key to Darkness]. Quotes *(To Sen and Kawarama) "You lasted longer that I expected, that's the Uchiha Clan for you." *(To Hari) "my true intention is not to take over the world, but to rebuild it in my image." *(To Sabishii) "I see why Sen chose you to be the ." *(To Hyōko) "Come to me beast and give me the power of Kokoro!" *(About Onnarashii) "She was only a mere member. Her defection does not effect us, however she must be cut down." *(To Kakoku) "You and me are the same, we both carry darkness, in reality I am more of your father then Bashi."